


Lightning

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: But instead of a well-deserved "What the hell?!" Rodney's brain takes a shortcut to "Yes, this."





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets Challenge #44: At first sight
> 
> Not sure where this particularly writing style came from. I had to force myself not to include sentences with "you" and "I". The title comes from the French word "coup de foudre", which means both "lightning" and "love at first sight".

The thing is... it doesn't even make sense. Not like this.

Rodney has known John for almost six years. And not in that met-five-years-ago-and-then-ran-into-each-other-again-at-different-stages-in-their-lives-where-it-all-fits way either. He can count the days he hasn't seen John on his fingers. (Okay, that's discounting trips to Earth where they didn't both go, which was seldom enough in any case.) There's absolutely no reason why this should be happening now.

Or at least not like this.

Rodney could understand if it was some deeply heroic thing where John single-handedly destroyed half a dozen Wraith with his bare hands to rescue Rodney. Not that he has a damsel (what's the male word for damsel?) in distress thing. But at least that would make sense, because imagining such a scenario (not that he _wants_ to), he's pretty sure he'd be _very_ grateful and he _could_ see how that gratitude would somehow take a turn to the left. Add in adrenaline and things could have happened. After all, it's not like he hasn't noticed that John is pretty hot in his own way.

So yes, he could have understood "love by heroic action".

Hell, he could have understood a lot less than that.

Say, John bringing him something to eat or playing with him (not that way, pervert!). They could be having a good time with chess or their racing cars or a video game. Rodney always likes it when food is involved. Or both. Really, if John had knocked on his door with something edible and entertainment, Rodney _might_ have had a moment of realizing what a great friend John was and that he wanted more of that. Or something.

Honestly, even that scenario doesn't seem very likely.

But what's happening right now (or rather must have happened just a few seconds ago) is nothing short of bizarre. Rodney is frowning as he watches John leaning back in his chair, biting his lip in concentration and leaning one arm over the back, trying to see if he can lean back enough to grab his ankle.

Rodney has no fucking clue why on Earth he'd want to do that. It looks like one of the things that Ronon might have put him up to but he can't be sure because John's brain has the tendency to come up with these strange things by itself.

But instead of a well-deserved "What the hell?!" Rodney's brain takes a shortcut to "Yes, this."

Rodney's fairly certain that you can't fall in love at first sight _after almost six years_ , but what he feels right now sounds suspiciously like the drivel you'd read in romance novels (not that he has) or see in romantic movies.

It's not just that he's in love with John.

Because it's not like this comes _completely_ out of the blue. He is surprised, sure, but there was the finding John hot thing _and_ he's always felt a certain dissatisfaction with John flirting, sleeping with, or otherwise engaging in romantic actions with other people. Not that he's ever done that with Rodney. Well, they had to hold hands that one mission, but so did the whole team, so it wasn't _special_.

Really, he could be okay with suddenly realizing that he's in love with John (and has very probably been for some time now).

No, what _should_ disturb Rodney, but doesn't (which is disturbing in itself, but again, Rodney doesn't care), is that he's completely convinced that they're not only meant to be, but will work out.

Really. No kidding. Not even a little bit.

Intellectually, he knows that he has no idea if John is even into guys. Or _if_ he is into guys if he would want a relationship. And if he wants one, if he wants one with _Rodney_. Not to mention the billion ways any relationship of theirs could go wrong, including horrible painful death any time they go through the gate.

But Rodney doesn't think about having to hide their relationship, John's inability to communicate (and hey, it's not like he's so much better at it) or dating someone you work with.

No. He watches John straighten as Woolsey comes in, looking completely innocent (only not) and all Rodney can think is, "This is the guy I'm going to marry."

And he's not even joking about the marriage part!

He can see their house with the white picket fence (well, not literally, more cuddling on the couch and watching John cook for him), and there's not the faintest trace of doubt in his mind that it'll happen.

Woolsey starts talking about something, and Rodney actually listens. He doesn't think about how he'll get from being just friends with John to being a married couple. He doesn't have to. He _knows_ that it'll happen, and the details will just work themselves out.

So he listens to Woolsey, and his gaze moves to John, and his heart fills with this new-(only-not-quite)-found love, the one that's making you happy just watching the object of your affection and also the one that comes with the knowledge that the object of your affection is _yours_.

John catches his gaze and gives him a little smile, and Rodney's heart skips a beat, and there's fluttering going on in the general area of his stomach.

So, yeah. Rodney still has no idea where it came from. But really, what does it matter?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fait Accompli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422959) by [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass)




End file.
